A weapon mount is used to pivot, balance, hold, move and target a supported weapon system. Such a weapon mount helps a user in the handling of the weapon system and makes it easier and quicker for the user to aim and fire at objects that may be stationary or moving. A weapon mount typically provides the ability to swing the weapon system easily in the horizontal plane, as well as move the weapon system up or down easily and quickly. A weapon mount may also provide a mechanism to lock the weapon system in place, restricting one or more of the degrees of freedom.
Weapon systems are usually back heavy. The weight of a weapon system depends on a variety of parameters, such as how many ammunitions are loaded, how many are left unused, and the type and number of accessories that are mounted on the weapon system. The basic weight of a weapon system varies from weapon system to weapon system. Most weapon mounts are designed to support a few selected weapon systems, usually in the same family of weapons. Because of the dynamic variations in weight and spatial distributions of weight during operation, weapon mounts have struggled to adopt dynamically to provide the best user interface. In addition, time is of the essence during tactical usage of the weapons systems, and ease of use plays a critical role in the use of the weapon systems.